Happy Birthday, Declan
by YouHaveStolenMyHeart
Summary: It's Declan's birthday, and Holly J plans a surprise he wasn't expecting. Very fluffy oneshot


**There are not enough Hollan J fanfics... this cannot go on! So here's my first attempt at a Schemers fic, dedicated to the awesome fanforum girls who share my love of these two, hope you guys like it! Just a bit of fluff really, it's what they do best! **

"Don't peek" Holly J ordered sternly, leading Declan by the hand as he stood in the doorway of his bedroom, eyes closed tight. He stifled a laugh.

"I'm not! You're lucky being bossy is so sexy" He muttered in a low voice, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Whilst he was still closing his eyes, she let go of his hand so she could place a party hat on top of her head, caring only slightly that it messed up her hair. She stared anxiously round the room at her handiwork before unveiling it to her boyfriend with a "You can look now"

She watched him closely as he opened his eyes and took in the hand made 'Happy Birthday' banner which was strung across his collection of vintage guitars hung on the wall, the '18 today' balloons which were floating around the place, and the present wrapped in a bow which was on his bed. He stood speechless for a moment, then turned to face Holly J.

"You did all this for me?" He asked quietly, still not sure how to react. Holly J nodded, smiling a little.

"I know it's totally dorky, and doesn't even compare to the big party your family have been planning for weeks, but I just-" Before she could say anything else Declan cut her off by tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and kissing her gently."It's perfect." He muttered, stroking her cheek.

"You're not just saying that?" She couldn't help but ask nervously, her cool exterior abandoned as it always was when she was willing to be herself around Declan. He shook his head, grinning.

"I love it. This has taken effort, unlike the business arrangement disguised as a party which serves it's only purpose as to help my dad. My mom's gone all out inviting some old New York big shot, I may as well not even be there..." A look of sadness passed his face, making him appear a lot younger than his eighteen years in that moment. Holly J put her head on his shoulders and felt him slide his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Declan" She muttered, hoping her lame attempts at making him feel better were working. He kissed her forehead and visibly straightened up, forcing a smile on his face.

"I don't need any of that stuff. I just need you."

Taking his hand again, Holly J pulled him over to the bed and placed the present on his lap.

"Open your present" she said, the bossy tone returning to her voice. He smiled and carefully slid it out, staring intently at what she had made him.

"A mix?" He asked, turning it over in his hands and observing the track listings and the effort she had clearly taken in the hand-drawn cover art.

"I know, it's cheesy as hell.. but we do cheesy oh so well" The two beamed at each other, silently acknowledging the fact that they were becoming one of those sickly-sweet couples in bad made-for-tv movies. Declan stood up and walked over to the sound system in the corner of his room and whilst his back was turned, Holly J took the cupcake out of the chest of drawers she had hidden it in and quietly lit the candle. As 'Crazier' by Taylor Swift began to play, she stood in front of him, holding the cake in front of her.

"Happy Birthday, Declan" She said, feeling silly and lame and completely gushy, but at the same time feeling happy that she was spending Declan's special day with him. He winked at her, then closed his eyes to blow out the candle and make a wish.

"This is the best, Holly J," He said, taking the cupcake from her and placing it on the side so he could hold her in his arms. She smiled up at him, mirroring his happy expression.

"Even though Taylor Swift is terrible, I wouldn't mind spending my entire life listening to her as long as I'm with you" He told her, flashing the smile he did so well.

Holly J laughed, moving in closer. "I think you actually out did yourself there..." She muttered in between kisses.

Declan pulled back and stared at her for a moment. "I love you, Holly J" He said simply and sweetly.

After a moment, Holly J interlocked her hands with his and replied.

"I love you too"


End file.
